Unavoidable Attraction
by TARDIS-Trailer
Summary: Severus manages to convince Hermione to throw away her inhibitions and get more than a little intimate with her potions professor. Ho hum! Very smutty. One-shot.


**A/N: **This is technically my first smutfic. I actually call it my 'sexfic' in private conversation because I feel that there's more sexual activity than there is smut. But I digress. Don't let the title sway you, I suck at titles. You'll probably see a lot of content from my other fics here because this is where I let my dirty mind take over. Even if you don't like Snamione, I suggest you read it purely for all the lovely, gratifying sexual content. Why you would be reading a Snamione pairing if you don't like it? I don't know. Enjoy.

**Background information**: Set after the war, Severus is alive and the trio, including Ginny, has come back to Hogwarts to complete their schooling. Sev is DADA teacher and the whole world is magic and nothing hurts.

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does and I thank her each and every day for introducing the world to her wonderful story. _

**Unavoidable Attraction**

'Granger, stay after class,' said Snape in his usual bored tones.

'Yes, professor,' replied Hermione, casually holding her Defence Against the Dark Arts book in front of her flushed face.

Harry leaned into Hermione, he nudged her, 'what's that about?' he whispered.

'I dunno,' lied Hermione.

~

'You didn't come to my office yesterday, you better have a good reason for not appearing,' said Snape looking down at Hermione.

Hermione sat behind her desk, head down, 'I was doing homework,' she replied curtly. She looked up at her teacher, 'this is my N.E.W.T year, professor, and if you were thinking of making me take on any more, work I... I just don't think I could handle it.'

Snape leant back on the desk and surveyed Hermione from his dark, brooding eyes. 'You and I both know that you can handle _anything_, Miss Granger.'

'S-S... Professor-,' stuttered Hermione.

'Hermione,' said Snape softly, closing the gap to take her hands in his, 'this doesn't have to be as hard as you're making it out to be.' Snape put a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking. 'Shh, I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. It wasn't a mistake and you know it wasn't. You are not a foolish adolescent. You know that, I know that. Everyone knows it. You're old enough to make your own decisions, the _right_ decisions.'

'But I'm not,' said Hermione simply. She looked down at Snape's hands in hers and caressed them with her thumb ever so gently, more in thought than affection. 'I-I can't do this... Professor.'

'You know you can,' replied Snape, letting go of one of her hands. 'We're going to my office,' he said. 'And we're going to discuss this.'

~

Almost dragging Hermione, Snape took her to his office and offered her a seat on a drab looking couch. Hermione sat down with her hands on her knees to keep them from jiggling.

Snape closed the door and summoned the chair from behind his desk so it came to land in front of the couch. He walked towards it and sat down, leaning back on it, wand on his lips in apparent concentration. He looked up, once again surveying Hermione through his lashes. He leaned forward, 'tell me what you want,' he said.

Hermione sat silently, looking down at her knees, picking at her finger nails. Snape grabbed her hands with one of his and Hermione looked up, biting her lip. 'Tell me what you want,' he repeated.

'I don't want to be here,' said Hermione softly. 'I want to go back to Gryffindor Tower. I want to study. I don't want to be here.'

'Don't lie to me, Hermione, you know I have ways of getting what I want, but I'm giving you the choice to tell me. _What do_ _you want_?'

'I...' she started, but then looked into Snape's eyes. They looked as if they'd never looked before - wide, and almost fearful. 'I want... Severus...' she said, looking back at her knees.

'Yes?' asked Severus expectantly, holding Hermione's hands a little tighter.

'You. I want _you_,' said Hermione, tears finally surfacing in her eyes.

Severus looked down at the hand holding Hermione's, he put the other one on top to join them, he stroked them looking up at Hermione. If his eyes looked almost fearful before, they now represented anguish. 'It pains me to say this but I'm sensing a 'but',' he replied.

Hermione's eyes were now mirroring Severus', her brows in a frown so deep that it caused several lines to form on her forehead. Severus took his hand and rubbed his thumb over the lines to smooth them.

'Severus... I... I'm sorry,' she breathed, her tears finally spilling over her cheeks.

Severus wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 'Don't be,' he said, holding her face. 'I understand. But... Hermione?'

'Yes, Severus?' asked Hermione, looking into his eyes expectantly -looking for a reason for her feelings to be justified.

'Tell me you want me again. Look into my eyes, say my name, and tell me that you want me. I know you mean it, just let me here it again. Please,' begged Severus, his eyebrows now as furrowed as hers.

Hermione held his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. 'Severus Snape,' she began, 'I want you. I want you with all my heart. I want to be with you, to hold you and to call you my own. Always, I want you.'

This being the moment he was waiting for, Severus kicked back his chair, waved his wand and suddenly Hermione was sitting atop a big, king-sized bed. Kneeling on to the bed, Severus crawled to where Hermione was, straddled her, pushed her down and said, 'didn't I tell you? This couch turns into a bed.'

'I can see that,' replied Hermione as she wound a hand into Severus' hair, not fussed by the layer of grease that met her hand.

'Say it again,' said Severus.

'I want you,' said Hermione, arching her back so her breasts met Severus' chest. 'I want you, I want you, I want-,' but her admission was cut short by Severus' lips coming down onto hers.

Hermione's hand was still in Severus' grease stricken hair so she grabbed a tuft of it and pulled him closer to her. A groan emitted from Severus and he kissed her harder.

Their lips mashed together, their tongues twisting around each other's, darting in and out of their mouths, their breath hot on each other's faces coming fast and furious.

Severus moved his hand to Hermione's chest and unclasped her robes, he took them off and cast them aside; he then moved his hands down to her waist and started to take off her jumper.

Hermione impatiently moved her hands to his, grabbed the jumper, and took it off, along with her shirt.

Severus slid down so his mouth was opposite Hermione's stomach. Reaching his hands underneath Hermione, he skilfully unclasped her bra to reveal relatively small but ample breasts. Hermione arched her back in anticipation of his touch.

Kissing her stomach, Severus moved his hands down to Hermione's hips and started to lower her skirt.

'S-Sev I...' Hermione started.

'Oh, gods. Hermione. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't... I'm sorry, are you...?' stuttered Severus sitting up and backing away from Hermione.

'Oh no, Severus. No. It's okay. I... Viktor,' spluttered Hermione. 'Fourth year we... I-it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong.'

'I thought-' started Severus. 'Krum,' he said glaring across the room.

'Never mind. Forget it,' said Hermione blushing and looking away.

Severus, coming back from his brooding, decided to forgo using his hands and took his wand from inside his robes, he gave it a wave and Hermione's skirt disappeared, along with her knickers.

Severus surveyed Hermione's naked form, running a finger from her lips all the way to her stomach.

'It should be a crime for a student to be as stunning as you are,' he said, his eyes smouldering.

'It should be a crime for Severus Snape to be such a damned turn on,' replied Hermione, smiling.

The corner of Severus' lips turned up into a smirk.

'Oh, gods. Don't do that!' begged Hermione.

'Why not?' questioned Severus as he leaned over Hermione's petite body to kiss her neck.

'Hnnn,' a groan sounded in Hermione's throat. 'Because... B-Beca- hunnngh.'

Severus whispered in her ear 'because why?' he queried, grazing her ear lobe with his teeth.

'I...' Hermione's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she arched her back involuntarily. 'Why does that feel so _good_?' she moaned.

'You like that?' Severus asked laughing at the cliché line he'd used. Was it because of all these years that he'd become nervous or because he had a smooth, beautiful witch lying naked underneath him? A combination of both, he decided.

'Don't stop,' moaned Hermione, 'for Merlin's sake, don't stop.'

'Eager, I see,' teased Severus.

Hermione reached up with both hands to grab Severus behind the neck, she pulled him in close then kissed him full on the mouth.

Severus kissed her back, lying right on top of her.

Hermione, not breaking the kiss moved her arms down to Severus' shoulders and pushed him off of her, rolling him over so that she was now on top of him.

'You look out of place with all these clothes on,' she teased, pulling at the cloth with a look of disgust on her face. 'Mind if I take them off?'

'Please do,' replied Severus, leaning up to steal one final kiss before Hermione started undoing the buttons on his frock coat.

'Ugh. Too many buttons,' said Hermione, frustrated. 'Where's my wand?'

Severus went to look for it but Hermione stopped him 'never mind,' she said and she reached into Severus' robes and pulled out his wand. 'Mind if I use this?' she asked, not waiting for a reply.

'Be my guest,' said Severus - anything to help get his clothes off faster. She was making him so hot, in every sense of the word.

Hermione, well-versed in non-verbal spells, waved Severus' wand and all the buttons on his coat were undone. She gently threw his wand onto the other side of the bed and continued undressing the very virile man underneath her.

Pulling the coat off of Severus' shoulders, she rolled the sleeves down his arms and, forgoing any etiquette she was displaying, ripped off his white shirt, revealing an extremely pale, but surprisingly taught, mid-section.

'Gods,' she exclaimed, running her hands over Severus' torso. 'I had no idea what you were hiding under here.'

'That was kind of the point, my dear,' replied Severus.

'Ah, I see,' said Hermione, 'didn't want to tempt any young, hormonal witches, did you? Good thinking. Can't have that.'

'No, that would be utterly terrible,' replied Severus in a matter-of-fact manner.

Having done away with the offensive material, Hermione made her way down to Severus' waist.

She stared at his crotch, having never seen a naked man before, let alone her former Potions Master, she hesitated at undoing his zipper.

'Hermione?' Severus asked.

'Hm?' she replied, distracted, still staring at the tightness of Severus' pants.

'Are you alright? Do you need any help?' he asked, propping himself up on an elbow to look at her face.

'Uhh... y-no. I know what I-um... yes. Yes please.' Hermione stammered, smiling nervously.

Severus sat up and softly grabbed Hermione's chin so he could look her in the eye. 'You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know,' he said.

Hermione half smiled, half grimaced, 'I do want to, I just... I don't know,' she said.

'Nervous?' asked Severus.

'No. Surprisingly, I'm not,' she replied, putting her hands on Severus' hips, tracing the skin just inside the waistband of his pants.

'Then what's the problem?' asked Severus involuntarily fluttering his eyes at her touch.

'It's just a bit daunting, I guess. I think it would help if you-' Hermione stopped.

'Undid the zipper?' Severus asked.

'Yeah. Thanks. Sorry,' Hermione replied.

'Don't apologise,' said Severus, 'anything to make you as comfortable as possible.'

Letting go of Hermione's chin, Severus reached down to the waist of his pants and lowered the zipper, undoing the button and widening the opening, he put his hands inside the waistband of the pants and, raising himself up on his heels, pulled the trousers over his arse. He closed his eyes, moaning a little as the elastic grazed his hardened package.

Hermione whimpered.

'You want me to stop?' asked Severus opening his eyes to look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, 'I think I'll take it from here,' she said.

Hermione stealthily removed Severus' pants and tossed them aside.

Severus closed his eyes again, willing Hermione to continue, when she didn't, he opened them.

'What on Earth are you doing down there?' he queried.

'Contemplating.'

'Contemplating what?' asked Severus, bewildered.

'Fellatio.'

'Oh,' said Severus, taken aback 'I... you don't, um, have to-to... uh... hm.'

'What is it? Scared?' asked Hermione, smirking.

'No.'

'Then what?'

'Contemplating.'

Hermione laughed, 'ha-ha, I see. Contemplating what?'

'You'll see,' said Severus, and with that Hermione was lying flat on her back.

Positioning himself between Hermione's legs, Severus grabbed her thighs and opened them wide.

'Oh,' he said and started looking around for his wand; once he found it he gave it a flick and muttered, '_muffliato_. That should do it.'

'Do what?' Hermione asked craning her neck to look around but her search was interrupted as she felt an awesome sensation between her legs '_UNNGHHH!_' she moaned.

Snape chuckled darkly and looked up from between Hermione's legs to see her face, 'muffle your screams,' he said.

'Again!' Hermione demanded.

'Yes madam,' said Severus and gave Hermione's clit another flick with his tongue, eager to hear her response.

'_HNNGGHHNNNNGGHH!_' she shouted, '_more! Oh gods, Severus!_'

Not hesitating, Severus delved his tongue into Hermione's centre, this time adding his fingers in, lightly rubbing her clit while he lapped up all the liquid she was producing.

'_Oh, oh, oh, OHHHH_' screamed Hermione, '_don't- UNNHHHHH!_'

Severus took two of his fingers and thrust them into Hermione, her pussy providing all the lubricant he needed, he pulled them out and in and out and in, all the while licking and sucking on her clit.

_'I can't-HNNNNNNGGGGUGHHHH.'  
_  
Severus took both hands and put them on Hermione's thighs, he spread them as wide as they would go. Using Hermione's legs, he propelled his tongue into her while his nose probed her swollen clit. He savoured her flavour, swallowing every bit of juice he could reach with his wandering tongue.

'_S-S-S-Severus!_' Hermione stuttered, shivering in pleasure. '_I-I-I-I-I think I'm-m going to-to...' _She put her hand on Severus' head pulling him closer.

With a final flick of his tongue, Hermione was sent over the edge.

'_OH __**GODS**__!' _she screamed as she exploded into Severus' mouth.

'Mmm,' Severus said appreciatively, swallowing the last of Hermione's juices.

Hermione convulsed, still enjoying the aftershock of her orgasm. She felt her swollen pussy, feeling all the wetness Severus had forced out of her. She bit her lip, thinking of how much better it was to be pleasured by someone else.

Hermione fingered her clit, pushing her fingers into her soaking pussy, moaning loudly.

Severus sat and watched his student pleasure herself. He started to rub is dick through his briefs.

Hermione added her other hand, her movements changing from exploratory to self-pleasuring. She rubbed her clit with both hands, faster and faster. She bit her lip moaning out loud, '_oh!_'

Severus sped up his hand to match Hermione's speed, he watched her hands move, getting soaked in her own juices.

Hermione moved her hands as fast as they would go, dipping her fingers into her saturated core, pushing them in and out. She flicked her clit with her fingers, then rubbed it quickly, feeling the approach of her second orgasm for the night.

Severus, unable to control himself, dropped his dick, shoved Hermione's hands out of the way and took her clit in his mouth.

Hermione screamed, '_**SEVERUS! UHHHH!**_'

Severus lapped up all Hermione's liquid for the second time as she convulsed violently. He moaned, licking the last of her juice from his lips as he snaked his way up to her face. 'Would you mind if I kissed you right now?' he said innocently.

Hermione panted an exhausted moan, '_hnuuhh._' She grabbed his face and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue as she ravished his mouth, moaning again, thinking how surreal this whole experience was and certainly what a surprisingly good lover Severus Snape made. 'I want you inside me,' she whispered, biting his lip. 'I want to know what it feels like to have you moving inside of me, stretching me and making me moan louder than humanly possible.'

Severus moved down to her breasts, fondling them with his hands, squeezing them and sucking on the hard nipples.

'Please,' said Hermione, breathlessly, arching her back. 'No. No stop, I can't take it. Please, stop.'

Severus stopped his assault of Hermione's breasts and looked at her curiously. 'I would _love _to make love to you,' he said. 'But I don't want to hurt you.'

Hermione shook her head. 'You won't hurt me,' she said. 'I think I'm wet enough.' She rolled Severus over so she was lying on top of him.

She pulled off his briefs and grabbed his dick, already hard in anticipation.

Severus moaned – this was the first time a witch had done that in a while. 'Mmmmm,' he said, urging her to continue.

Hermione shuffled down so her mouth was opposite Severus' long, thick cock. She flicked the tip with her tongue, looking into her lovers eyes to see his reaction.

'_Unnh-HERMIONE!' _he moaned.

Hermione tried to take his whole length into her mouth but she couldn't, she gripped the base with her hand instead and put the whole head in her mouth.

Severus put a tentative hand on Hermione's head.

'It's okay,' said Hermione, answering Severus' un-asked question. 'You can do whatever you like.'

Severus put his hand flat on Hermione's head and pushed downwards, he groaned as he felt Hermione's lips clamp over his shaft. He could feel the head of his cock hit the top of her mouth and he moaned again.

Hermione moaned too, feeling his length inside her. She tried to speak through the mouthful of cock but the words were muffled.

Severus took this as a sign. He grabbed Hermione's hair and lifted her head upwards and downwards, vigorously, again and again and again, moaning as his student fucked his hard dick with her mouth.

Hermione moved her hand upwards and downwards along Severus' length, faster and faster, licking the tip.

Severus' moans were louder and coming in quick succession. He put both hands on Hermione's head, pushing hard, forcing her to go faster and faster as he was nearing his climax.

Hermione moaned loudly as her teacher forced her to eat his dick, she knew what was coming and she was excited for it.

With one final push Severus came into Hermione's mouth with a mighty, '_OH MY FUCKING GOD!'_

Hermione felt the hot liquid squirt into the back of her throat and she swallowed every bit of it, sucking and squeezing his cock for more.

'_Oh Gods, Hermione. STOP!' _moaned Severus '_Unnnhhh! I can't take any more please, please stop-__**oh god**__- _please_!'_

Hermione slowed and with one final slurp, swallowed the last of Severus' juices. 'Mmmm,' she said, just as Severus had done after he ate her out. 'How can you taste so good?' she exclaimed, licking her lips.

Severus lay back on the bed with a hand to his head, he panted, 'you,' he said, out of breath. 'Oh my god.'

Hermione shuffled up to Severus, letting his cock graze her pussy on the way up, she shivered. She lay on top of him, putting her head on his chest, beaded with sweat. 'If that is what it's like sucking your dick, I wonder what the sex will be like,' she pondered.

Severus stroked Hermione's head.

They lay in silence for a while, getting their breath back.

After about ten minutes of playful stroking and touching, Severus reached a hand down to squeeze Hermione's arse. 'Mmm,' he said appreciatively, 'nice arse.' He added his other hand and squeezed.

Hermione groaned, feeling the moisture come back between her legs.

Severus felt his cock harden beneath Hermione's stomach at the sound of her groan. He groaned himself, feeling his mood shift from relaxed to horny. He squeezed Hermione's arse harder, wanting to fuck her hard and fast.

'Tighter,' Hermione moaned.

Severus tightened his grip, his heart started to pump faster and his breath came quicker.

Hermione moaned again, 'oh, Severus, I want you. _Oh_.'

Severus groaned, shifting Hermione's body with his hands, rubbing her against his aching member.

'Oh I want you so bad, Severus,' Hermione moaned again, '_mmmnnnunnnn._' She started thrusting on top of him, feeling his throbbing cock beneath her.

'_Uhhh_,' Severus moaned. '_Oh god, Hermione_.'

'_Severus, I need you to fuck me_,' begged Hermione, her voice growing louder. '_Please fuck me, Severus, please_.'

Severus moaned again and rolled on top of Hermione. He grabbed her tits in both his hands and squeezed hard. He kissed her roughly on the mouth then got to his knees, his erection pointed straight at her face.

Hermione stared at his cock hungrily, she licked her lips.

Severus pointed to the floor, 'get on the ground,' he ordered, eyes fierce with lust.

Hermione's eyes widened but she obeyed. Stepping off the bed she got to the floor and knelt down. She shuffled over to the bed and stared up at Severus, waiting for her next instruction.

Severus stepped off the bed and stared down at Hermione, malice in his eyes. 'Get on your hands and knees,' he said.

Hermione did so, shivering in anticipation. 'I want you so m-' she started.

'DON'T SPEAK!' Severus shouted, interrupting her, spitting with rage. He knelt down behind Hermione and grabbed her hips. His dick probed her arse.

Hermione shivered.

'_Don't fucking move_,' said Severus in a dark voice.

Hermione stayed perfectly still, only daring to breathe.

Severus rubbed his shaft between Hermione's cheeks, moaning at the touch.

Hermione tried not to moan.

Severus directed his cock to Hermione's opening, using her hips, he guided the tip of his throbbing dick into Hermione's dripping pussy. He shivered. She was so hot and wet and so _tight_. Using all his self-control, Severus took his head out and rubbed it between Hermione's arse cheeks again. He groaned.

Leaning over Hermione's back, Severus grabbed her face in one hand, squashing her cheeks together. He directed his mouth to her ear, he spoke in that same dark voice, '_I am going to fuck you so hard and so fast that you'll be torn apart_.' He let go of her face.

Hermione's mouth fell open in horror. She would have told Severus how hot she was but she didn't dare to. She let her head fall, limp.

Severus leant back and held Hermione by the hips, he spread her cheeks with his thumbs. 'You may move when I say 'now,' do you understand me?'

Hermione stayed silent.

'I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'

'Yes,' said Hermione in a small voice.

'Good,' replied Severus and with that he pulled Hermione's hips towards his cock and thrust deep within her leaking cunt.

Hermione screamed internally as she felt Severus' massive cock drill her innocent pussy. He was so BIG. She tried hard not to come all over him right then and there.

Severus moaned in unbelievable pleasure. Hermione's tight hole closed even tighter around his cock as he pulled out. '_YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!_' he groaned.

He thrust back in, deeper than before. He could feel his dick stretching his young student's pussy. He pulled out again growing ever closer to that inevitable release.

Hermione scrunched her face up as tight as it would go – it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She was in utter agony as she felt her teacher's cock pound her again and again.

Severus entered Hermione again, all the way to the hilt, he screamed a moan _'OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT, UNH!_'

Severus pounded Hermione's hot, tight cunt again and again. He thrust in and out of her, emphasising each thrust as he fucked her, '_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK_!'

Hermione was ready to come, there was no way she could take it any longer, she ached to thrust back into Severus' massive length, to help him fuck her. Just another second and she was gone.

Severus thrust out of Hermione, 'NOW!' he shouted and drove back in.

Hermione thrust back into Severus, a piercing scream escaped her throat, louder than she had ever screamed before, '_**FUCK ME!**_' she shouted as she squirted all over Severus' dick.

'_**UNNNNNHHHHHH**_' moaned Severus as he shot his load into Hermione's waiting pussy.

Hermione's knees and elbows gave out from beneath her and she fell to the hardwood floor with a thud. She panted heavily, her heart thudding so fast that the beats were indistinguishable. Hermione could still feel her professor's cock, throbbing inside her.

Severus tried to move but he couldn't, he was strewn on top of Hermione - neither of them could move, so they lay there, waiting for their breathing to slow and for their heart rates to return to normal.

After a while, Severus felt that he was well enough to pull his aching cock out of Hermione's pussy. He tried to inch away from her body, but he was stuck to her with sweat.

With a lot of effort, Severus eased himself off Hermione's back and slowly teased his now flaccid dick from her relaxed hole. He grunted a little in pain but he managed to free the tender length.

Hermione rolled onto her back and woke with a start as she felt Severus remove is cock from her swollen pussy. She propped herself up on a weak elbow to look at him with the eyes of someone who'd just had the most amazing sex of her life. 'Hey,' she said.

Severus shuffled over to Hermione on his knees and picked her up. He stood up, carrying his young lover to the bed. He laid her down with her head on the pillow. 'Hey there,' he said, lying next to her.

Hermione smiled, she closed her weary eyes and then opened them again to move a strand of hair across Severus' face.

Severus scooted over to Hermione; he put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, he smiled a toothy grin. Hermione snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, almost falling asleep the moment her eyes were shut.

Severus kissed his partner on the head and closed his eyes also, within seconds he was unconscious.

Hermione woke with a start, forgetting where she was. Then she looked to her right and realised whose chest she was lying on. She hugged herself to him.

She thought she'd feel weird, waking up next to her DADA professor, but she didn't. After all the events that had just occurred, she still wanted him; possibly more than ever after she'd had her first taste.

Severus stirred beneath Hermione, he stretch and opened his eyes, yawning. His eyes stopped at Hermione's tiny body, clammy from dried sweat. 'Hello,' he said.

Hermione smiled, 'hi.'

Severus rolled on top of Hermione, he kissed her mouth tenderly.

Hermione kissed him back, increasing the kiss; she added her tongue into his mouth. Putting a leg over Severus' back, she pulled him in closer, feeling his manhood harden against her thigh.

'I still want you,' she said through the kiss. 'I want you right now, in fact. Why is that?' she asked.

Severus pressed his body into Hermione's, he kissed her still. 'Maybe you like me?' he suggested, shuffling his body against Hermione's.

'Mmm,' Hermione replied, 'maybe I do.' She hugged his back, pulling him as close to her as their bodies allowed. 'Take me again,' she whispered into his ear.

Severus smiled impishly and skewed his head to look at the clock on the wall. 'Holy shit,' he said. 'It's time for dinner!'

Hermione didn't care, 'let's skip dinner.'

Severus rolled off Hermione and sat up, back against the headboard. 'Aren't you worried that your friends will wonder why I kept you for so long?'

Hermione sat up, she sighed, 'you're right.'

'I'll do our clothes,' said Severus. He rooted around through the rumpled bed sheets and the carelessly discarded clothing until he found his wand underneath Hermione's soaked knickers, _of all the places_, he thought. Severus looked down at his insistent hard-on and frowned.

Hermione smiled at him and reached over his thighs to grab his wand. She handed it to him, 'we really should go to dinner,' she said licking her lips in thought.

'I have something you can eat right here,' said Severus, not thinking.

Hermione laughed out loud. 'Ugh, I wish I could... hurry up,' she said. 'We can't be late.'

Severus harrumphed and waved his wand.

The pile of clothing hovered into the air then flew onto their respective owner's bodies.

Severus gave his wand a small flick and all the creases smoothed themselves out.

'Impressive,' said Hermione. 'Showing off much?'

'Maybe just a bit,' said Severus, a sheepish grin on his face.

Hermione slipped off the bed and started to make her way to the door. 'Are you coming?' she asked Severus.

'I will come in later. So as not to arouse suspicion,' he explained.

Hermione nodded, 'understandable.' She put her hand on the doorknob of Severus' office.

'Oh and Hermione?' said Severus.

Hermione turned around, 'yes?'

'If I happen to slip a potion into your pumpkin juice at dinner, don't assume I'm trying to make you forget what happened here,' he grinned, a glint in his eye, 'I fully intended to make you scream again once dinner is over.'

Hermione whimpered, how could she go to dinner in a state such as this? She crossed the floor in two steps and threw her arms around her professor. She kissed him passionately, a kiss full of frustration and angst. She breathed a little heavily, her bosom heaving, 'tonight?'

Severus kissed her once, twice, three times on the lips, 'tonight,' he confirmed.

And with that, Hermione was through the door and up the stairs of the dungeons towards the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the Great Hall feeling unfulfilled. All she could think of was Severus' dick; how hard it was against her and how good it would feel to have him inside of her again, and again and again and again... 'Hermione!' shouted Harry, waving her over to the Gryffindor table.

Realising that she was leaning against the door way of the Great Hall, Hermione went to sit with her friends in her usual seat.

'Where have you been?' asked Ginny.

'With Snape,' said Hermione, trying to hide the flush in her face as the image of her teacher's glorious body popped into her mind.

None of her friends seem to notice.

'Oh?' asked Ginny. 'What were you doing for three hours?'

'What felt like 16 hours of scrubbing cauldrons.' Hermione felt that this was a believable enough excuse. Her arms were sore enough to have scrubbed cauldrons for three hours.

'_What?_ Why?' asked Ron, Harry and Ginny in unison.

'That's outrageous!' said Ginny. 'What did you supposedly do to deserve _that_?'

'You know what? I don't even know!' said Hermione, feigning rage. 'He just told me to stay back after class and then when you'd left,' she gestured to Ron and Harry, 'he told me to get on my knees,' Hermione felt a pang of pleasure between her thighs at the words, 'and scrub bloody cauldrons until he said stop!'

'Bloody hell,' said Ron.

'I know,' said Hermione. She rested her head on her folded arms and tried not to fantasise about the things Severus could be doing to her while she tried to hold mundane conversation with her friends.

'Aren't you hungry?' asked Ron, biting into his seventh drumstick.

Hermione had to think of an excuse quickly. _If I'd just been scrubbing cauldrons for three hours I should be hungry_. 'Not really,' she said. 'The fumes have made me feel a bit sick actually,' she stood, 'I think I'll just go to bed. Sorry, guys.' Hermione had an internal celebration with herself at her wonderful excuse to get back to the dungeons without being suspected of anything.

'Goodnight, everyone,' she said to the table.

'Goodnight, Hermione,' said Harry.

'Night, 'Mione,' said Ginny.

'Don't you want to take some food up to the Common Room if you feel hungry later?' provided Ron.

Hermione turned on her heel, she was rather famished, not having eaten since she... she blushed at the thought. She spoke to Ron, 'yeah. Yeah I think I will. Thanks, Ron,' she said cheerily.

Ron loaded up a plate full off chicken wings, mash and sausages. He offered it to Hermione and she pretended to grimace at the smell. She took the plate and held it away from her body. 'Thanks,' she said, 'night!'

Taking the plate with her, Hermione walked through the entrance hall to the dungeons.

She knocked on the door to Severus' private rooms cum office.

'Enter,' said Severus through the door.

Hermione held the plate in one hand and opened the door with the other. She walked through and closed it with a bump of her behind. It swung shut with a slam.

'Excuse m-'Severus started to say but then he looked up, he smiled as he saw the devilish grin creeping around Hermione's lips. He took his wand from the desk and gave it a flick, the plate flew towards his outstretched hand and he set it on the desk, along with his wand.

He stood up and crossed the room. He pushed Hermione into the door, kissing her with a fever so great that he didn't think he'd last long enough to get the chance to fuck her.

Hermione fought back, attacking Severus' lips with her own. She grabbed hold of his robes and pulled him closer.

Severus omitted a moan full of wanting and need, almost painfully so, he started to kiss Hermione's neck as he pulled down her skirt.

'Hurry!' urged Hermione, 'I don't think I can last much longer!'

A pleading, 'uh' escaped her lips as she felt Severus' strong, rough hands grab at her thighs. She reached between their heated bodies to undo Severus' fly. His pants fell from his hips and Hermione wrenched off his briefs like they were a deadly snake about to attack.

Hermione's knickers met the same fate as Severus' as he fervently tore them from her sweating thighs.

Hermione hitched her legs up around Severus' waist, impatiently waiting for his strong rod to penetrate deep within her tight passage.

Not wasting any more precious time, Severus drilled into Hermione, once again feeling her eager core envelope his throbbing cock.

The two lovers moaned simultaneously in ecstasy.

'_Uh, stretch me. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. UNHHH! HARDER!' _begged Hermione as Severus worked to pound her still so tight pussy.

Severus thrust incessantly into Hermione, reaching her g-spot each time. '_You're still so _tight. _Fuck. You feel so GOOD. Unh._'

'_Harder, faster, deeper! Unh, Sev, OH. That's it. OH OH OH OH!_' Hermione was so close to reaching her orgasm that she was speechless. Her mouth was dry and her voice raspy from all the screaming. Just one more thrust and she'd forget her name.

'_No no no no. Don't come yet, Hermione. No don't. Wait for me. W-Wai..._' Severus pounded Hermione three more times, _'WAIT. FOR. MEEEE!' _

Severus came magnificently into Hermione's core, his hips bucked as he slammed her back against the door.

Hermione screamed as this buried Severus' cock deeper into her centre than it had ever been before.

'_OHHHH, I-I-I-I_...' Hermione was in ecstasy. She didn't know which way was up, which way was down, what was happening or who she was. All she knew was that she was being fucked and that this feeling was the most magnificent thing she'd ever experienced.

Severus stayed inside her. He leaned into her body; his stomach so close to touching Hermione's that the only thing stopping them from touching was his balls.

Tears made Hermione's eyes glisten as she slowly started to come down from her high. 'You're so deep,' she whispered. She rested her head on Severus' shoulder, 'stay in me forever.' The tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Severus held Hermione's back. He lifted her off the wall and carried her to his bedroom.

He laid her on his bed, his cock sliding out of her as he did so.

Hermione moaned, all the energy had been sucked from her. She lay there, feebly, concentrating on her breathing.

Severus laid next to her. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

Hermione grunted, eyes closed, searching for his hand.

Severus put his hand in hers and closed her fingers for her.

Hermione's lips twitched into what she thought was a smile.

Severus frowned, he kissed her forehead, 'I'm going to get something to make you feel better, okay?' He tugged his hand free of Hermione's weak attempts to make him stay.

'I won't be long,' he stroked her head.

Severus walked back into his office and picked up the tiny vial of potion he'd concocted while Hermione was in the Great Hall, he put it in his coat pocket. He then went to his private store of potions and took out a vial of pepper-up potion. Stopping in the doorway to his bedroom, he turned around and fetched the plate of food from his desk.

He returned to the bed and sat next to Hermione. 'Hermione?' he asked.

'Hm?' she replied, her eyes moving beneath her eyelids.

He put the plate of food in the gap between them. 'Sit up, honey,' he said, taking the vial from his coat pocket.

Hermione opened her eyes and managed to get into a comfortable sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Severus blearily.

He handed the two vials to her. 'Take these,' he said, 'one after the other.'

Hermione took the vials and looked at them suspiciously. 'What-are-they?' she said, her words garbled and mixed together.

'One is pepper-up potion,' he said. 'The other is...' he smiled bashfully, 'a, um, birth control potion.'

'Ah.' Hermione uncorked the bottles and drank one after the other as instructed.

As soon as the pepper-up potion hit her stomach she felt instantly better, like she could climb mountains, or, better yet, have another round of amazing sex.

Severus, recognising the glint in Hermione's eyes, shoved the plate of food under her nose.

'Hmph,' said Hermione. She suddenly realised that she was starving. Having missed dinner, she took a cold drumstick from the plate and bit into it hungrily.

Severus lowered the plate and watched Hermione eat. 'Wow,' he said as he watched her masticating the chicken thigh.

Hermione stopped, 'what?' she said. 'Stop watching me eat, I look disgusting.'

Severus was struck by her inherent beauty. He watched her curls bounce as she ripped the skin off the chicken, the way her eyes looked up in thought as she chewed and how delicate her fingers were, wrapped around the bone. 'You look beautiful,' he said.

Hermione looked at Severus, ready to scorn him for his stupidity but she stopped when she saw his eyes. He looked so vulnerable, more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him before – even more so than when they had sex. He was being sincere, it was written all over his face.

Hermione really looked at him. She looked past his usual DADA teacher's exterior and really saw him for what felt like the first time.

His hooked nose and his oily hair, they made him look rugged and handsome. She looked at his deliciously pale skin, relatively untouched by the sun. It pulled taught over his thin face - she could clearly see his cheek bones pointing out, however subtly protruding they were. The lines etched into his forehead, from so much scowling, had softened now as he looked at her.

She put the chicken bone onto the plate of food, rubbed her hands on her jumper and touched Severus' face lightly, feeling the texture of his skin. His face was surprisingly smooth, excluding the shadow of stubble that spread across the lower half.

Severus leant into Hermione's hand, his heart beat faster as he felt her smooth, youthful hands stroke his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, content to just sit there with her touching him so softly.

Hermione put her left hand on Severus' face.

Severus opened his eyes and gazed into Hermione's.

'You are extraordinary,' she said

Severus picked up the plate separating their bodies and put it on the bedside table. He shuffled closer to Hermione and reached a hand behind her neck. He leaned in and kissed her, ever so softly, on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her, raising his eyebrows in question.

Hermione held Severus' face and kissed him back, not with overwhelming passion but with tenderness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Severus was suddenly aware that they were both naked from the waist down. It didn't feel right. 'Wait,' he said.

Hermione looked up, frowning, 'what?'

'This doesn't feel right,' said Severus, holding her by her arms.

Hermione's frown deepened, 'what?'

'It feels strange... to be doing this while we're both half naked.'

Hermione's face softened, also coming to this realisation. 'You're right,' she said. 'Can you summon our clothes please?'

'I'll have to get my wand. Don't go anywhere,' Severus stood, kissing the back of Hermione's hand as he did so.

Hermione smiled at his gentlemanliness, 'I wouldn't dream of it.'

Severus winked and walked through the door to get his wand from his desk. He gathered the clothes and sent them hovering into the air.

Walking back into his bedroom, he sent the clothes shooting back on to their appropriate bodies. He shook his legs, 'that feels better.'

'Mmm,' Hermione agreed. 'Now come here.'

Severus lay on the bed, propping his head up with his elbow. He blinked at Hermione.

Hermione mirrored Severus, now looking at him with different eyes. He didn't look like her professor or a sex object, he looked like a man. A man she felt something for, something strong.

'So,' she said.

'So,' copied Severus.

'Would it be terribly wrong of me to say that I sort of love you?' said Hermione.

Severus' lips turned up into a smile, 'you sort of love me?' he asked.

'It's not like I'm _in _lovewith you. I mean, I love you as, well, not as a friend as_ such_,' Hermione frowned. 'How do I even explain?'

Severus put a finger to her lips, 'you don't need to explain. I understand perfectly.' He cleared his throat, 'I sort of love you too.'

Hermione smiled and kissed Severus lightly on the lips.

'Mmmm,' said Severus. He leaned into Hermione and kissed her back, shuffling closer to her.

Hermione deepened the kiss then pushed him over so she was straddling him. She opened her lips wider to allow her teacher to get better access to her mouth.

All their angst was gone; their aching hunger now replaced with joyous laughter and playful nips and touches.

Severus smiled through the kiss, lightly biting at Hermione's lower lip. He reached his hands down and started to pull her skirt down. She let him, eventually taking over - pulling it right off, along with her knickers.

Severus leant his head back on the pillow and stretched his neck out.

Hermione took this as an opportunity and kissed Severus' outstretched neck. She grazed the skin with her teeth. Sitting up, she spent time undoing the buttons on her lover's coat, she took it off along with his shirt.

Severus threw the clothing to floor and deftly unhooked Hermione's bra with one hand from beneath her shirt. He then took off her jumper and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Frustrated at the time Severus was taking to take her shirt off; she moved his hands out of the way. Holding either side of the shirt, she pulled and all the buttons undid simultaneously, showing her undone bra, loosely hanging on her shoulders.

Severus took the shirt and bra and threw them on the pile of clothes on the floor.

He held Hermione's bare hips, looking at her porcelain skin, appreciating the way it stretched over her thin body. He found himself deeply attracted to the sprinkling of freckles that were scattered sparsely across her bodice – though he couldn't explain why.

He looked at her young, perky breasts, licking his lips as he saw that her nipples were extended, he couldn't tell if she was cold or turned on but he didn't really care. He lifted a hand up to touch one of them and he smiled as he felt goosebumps form on the surface as he did.

Hermione threw her head back as Severus' fondled her breast. Wanting to touch him too, she shifted her weight so she could undo Severus' fly. She pulled his pants down and soon after, his briefs. They met the same fate as all their other items of clothing.

Hermione smiled as she saw Severus' length start to point to the ceiling. She raised herself up so she was hovering over his hardened dick. Putting her hands on his chest, she slowly impaled herself on his cock, shivering as his head entered her slick folds and moaning slightly as she felt his shaft start to re-stretch her passage. He had already stretched her, but not by much.

Severus groaned as he entered Hermione, he balled his fists, trying hard not to grab her and force her to ride him.

Hermione continued to lower herself, closing her eyes as she did, willing herself to take her time - she wanted this to last as long as possible.

Hermione allowed herself to moan as she felt Severus' ball sack touch her groin. She leant her arms on Severus chest and moaned again, simply at the massive length that was now inside of her. She exhaled as she moved forward to let some of him out then moaned an, '_unnhh_,' as she thrust back onto him.

Severus couldn't help himself, he grabbed Hermione's arse and pushed hard. He wanted to be deeper inside of her, to reach her very centre.

Hermione gasped as she felt Severus' hands on her, 'oh, Severus,' she said.

'I want more of you,' Severus replied, still pushing hard on her, 'I want all of you.'

Hermione slowly started to ride him, feeling his cylinder rub the walls of her passage with every thrust she made. 'I want you too,' she said.

'_Faster_,' moaned Severus. '_You're killing me_.'

Hermione's pace quickened and she rode him faster.

With Severus' hands still on her backside, he helped her. He tried to push himself into her, bucking his hips to increase the pace even further. He could hear, and feel, his balls slapping against Hermione's arse. '_Ummnnnnhhhh, faster_,' he moaned, trying to quicken the speed.

Hermione's tempo fastened and she began to moan her appreciation at his size, '_you're so big. I-I-I-I..._' she thrust back into him, '_still. Can't. Believe-Ungh!_'

Severus slapped her arse, '_come on, Hermione. FASTER!_' he started continually slapping her with each thrust, leaving a red mark on her backside.

Hermione gasped, '_unh! That feels good! HARDER!_'

Severus hit Hermione harder and he could feel his orgasm approaching, '_DEEPER!_' he demanded, slapping her again.

Hermione tried to take his whole length in but she couldn't without losing speed. _'YOU'RE TOO BIG!_' she shouted.

'_UNNHH!_' Severus moaned, _'Hermione! I'm going to come, I can feel it! Oh god!_'

Severus took his free hand and rubbed Hermione's clit.

She moaned, '_UNH, SEVERUS! I' M COMING!_' Bucking as his dick was thrust deep into her.

Severus's hips convulsed wildly as he came into Hermione, he tweaked her clit one final time and could feel her wetness as she came with him.

'_**SEVERUUUUS!**_' she screamed and collapsed on top of him, panting.

Severus groaned, fulfilled, and held Hermione by the waist he lifted her off of his dick and set her down on top of him.

Hermione cuddled into his chest, 'that was amazing,' she said.

Severus put a hand on her back and kissed her head. 'You were amazing,' he said.

Hermione smiled, 'yes, I was.'

Severus laughed a beautiful, raspy sound.

'Ooohh,' said Hermione, 'I'd love to hear that again.'

'You would?' he asked.

'Every day if I could.'

Severus smile disappeared, 'you should probably go back to your room.'

Hermione sat up, 'why?'

'I don't think I'll be able to look at you the same if you slept here,' he said.

'Why's that?' asked Hermione, settling back onto his chest.

'I just can't imagine seeing you walk into a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson without picturing you naked and sweating against a door,' his head cocked to the side in thought, 'or on your knees.'

Hermione looked at him, she raised an eyebrow.

'If you sleep here,' he said.

'I don't think it'll matter to me whether I sleep here or not,' said Hermione. 'I'll still hear you screaming my name whenever I see you.'

Severus smiled, 'touché.'

'But I suppose you're right,' said Hermione sadly, sitting up. 'I need to wake up in my own bed so no one wonders where I am in the morning.'

'Mmm,' Severus agreed. 'However much I wish you were here, waking up next to me, you need to return to your own bed.'

'I do so with reluctance,' said Hermione. 'Can you do our clothes again?'

'Of course,' said Severus. He picked up his wand and sent the clothes whizzing through the air until they dressed their owners.

'You'll have to teach me that one,' said Hermione as she reached around in her pocket for a hair tie.

'Assuming this becomes a regular occurrence,' said Severus, watching Hermione smooth her hair up into a pony tail.

'I don't doubt that it will,' replied Hermione.

'Is that so?'

'Yes.' Hermione leant in to kiss Severus on the lips.

He kissed her back, lingering a little. 'Mmm, you better go,' he said, 'before I lose my self-control.'

'Or before I lose mine,' replied Hermione. She stood up and walked around the bed until she was on Severus' side, near the door.

Severus slid off the bed to stand in front of Hermione, 'come on, I'll walk you to the door.' He took her hand, kissed it and led her to the door of his private rooms.

Hermione leant against the door, she looked down and stroked the wood with her hand, remembering what was done to her against it earlier. She bit her lip and looked up at Severus.

Severus swallowed, 'no. Don't look at me like that. No no no no no no no no no.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow seductively.

Severus pushed Hermione against the door and kissed her passionately.

Hermione moaned through the kiss, 'oh, Severus.'

'Hermione...' whispered Severus, 'I can't, you have to go,' he leant his forehead against hers.

Hermione closed her eyes, 'I know,' she said.

Severus felt for the door handle and turned it.

Hermione stepped forward as she felt the door open. 'You still have to patrol the corridors don't you?' she asked, teasingly.

'No.'

''No' what?' asked Hermione.

'I mean yes. But no, I won't do what you're thinking,' Severus held the door open.

Hermione leant casually against the door frame, her arms folded. She just looked at him.

'You witch,' he said.

'Exactly,' said Hermione. She unfolded her arms, held Severus' face in her hands and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss to say, 'the Fat Lady's favourite magical creature is the unicorn,' then pranced off jovially in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Severus leant against the door frame just as Hermione had done, if a tiny bit bewildered, and watched her go.

He smirked as he walked through the door and closed it behind him to start his rounds of the castle - rounds which would be mysteriously cut short as soon as he reached the fifth floor.

**A/N: **So I think it's finally finished. Yes I know there are plot holes, such as 'why the hell would Ron and Harry come back to school. They defeated _Voldemort_, you daft fool!' I understand you completely but I originally wrote it with Hermione in her O.W.L year and that seemed a little paedophilic to me so I changed it to N.E.W.T year towards the end to make myself feel better. Plus I'm lazy and it took me ages to write the Great Hall scene and I didn't wanna change it so :P to you.

All nitpicking aside, I hope you enjoyed it. Harry Potter wasn't written in a day and neither was this. Appreciate me, damn it! *Shakes fist* Thanks for reading! 3

P.S. This was written months ago. In 2010. I'm only uploading it now because it's sort of embarrassing and it was also stuck on my broken laptop. Don't judge me.

P.P.S. It's 2012. I'm embarrassed. If you're a friend and reading this, fuck you you've all wanted to write dirty fanfiction before. Suck it. Literally ;)


End file.
